


New Americana

by specialagentrin



Category: Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Purge Fusion, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Campfires, Camping, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gore, Hawaii, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Murder, Physical Disability, Polyamory, Purge Night (The Purge), Torture, look its the purge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialagentrin/pseuds/specialagentrin
Summary: America has decided to test run the purge in a island in Hawaii, because if the COVID-19 virus is mutating, and people are slowly dying by the thousands every day, whats the harm in letting a few thousand more die?Trap House 2.0 fight for their lives for a day created for terror and murder - that will last a week.[Includes Sam breaking his back, Corey losing his manbun, sleeping in a tent that you'll have to kiss each other in order to live, and cardboard cutouts!]
Relationships: Colby Brock/Corey Scherer, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer/Jake Webber, Corey Scherer/Jake Webber, Sam Golbach/Corey Scherer, Sam Golbach/Jake Webber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Oahu - Trap House 2.0  
  
09:27 AM  
  
Current State of Hawaii - Peaceful  
  
** **Death Count - 1 [ Hospital, died of a Heart Attack ]**   
  


* * *

  
  
“Sam!” Colby shouts, throwing his door open. “Get up already.”   
  
  
“What-” He lifts his head up from his pillow, rubbing his eyes bearily. “What time is it?”   
  
  
“Time to make something for the Sam and Colby channel because we haven’t uploaded in almost two months since quarantine started.”   
  
  
“Can’t we like, wait until tomorrow? I’m still tired from last night’s party.” Sam’s head falls back onto the pillow.   
  
  
“Brother, the fans will start complaining. We must go and tend to their needs.” Colby says, dragging the blanket off of him.   
  
  
“Fine.” He groans out after a moment, pushing himself upright. Sam quickly brushes his teeth and flosses, going into the shower. His face only has a few strands of beard-hair starting to grow out, so he plucks it out with a tweezer. Rushing downstairs, he doesn’t bother to question why there's a silly string coated on the walls and hanging off the staircase railing.   
  
  
Heading into the kitchen, Jake’s already there, making pancakes. He grins at his best friend before moving around the island to go look at the pancakes. They’re a nice brown, only some lightly burn and he grabs the bottom one, making the stack fall over. His roommate grins at him. Sam holds out for Jake to take a bite and he does, head jerking away as if it was a lion tearing out the meat of his prey.   
  
  
Sam grabs two more pancakes, putting them on the island without a care before taking a seat next to Colby.   
  
  
“Man, I keep forgetting that you both dyed your hair and you got a tan.” Colby says, shutting his phone and placing it on the counter.   
  
  
“I know, right?” Corey’s grinning wildly, wiggling his eyebrows at Jake. The white-haired roommate returns the same look, shaking his hips a bit. “Morning, honey. What’cha cooking?”   
  
  
“Pancakes.” Jake replies in a high-pitched voice, batting his eyes. “And bacon.”   
  
  
“I love me some bacon.” He steps closer, closing his eyes as if to kiss him and Jake laughs, pushing him away with his elbow. Corey, on the other hand, tries to steal some pancakes himself and gets hit promptly with a metal spoon. Corey hisses, shaking his hand a bit to relieve the pain. “Jake! That shit is hot!”   
  
  
“No eating food before it's done!” Jake shoots back.   
  
  
“Wha-” He points at Sam resting his head on Colby’s shoulder, still watching his best friend scroll through his feed, eating his own pancakes.   
  
  
“Don’t *what* me! You ate the first three!” He tries to shoo Corey away with the spatula. “Wait until I finish. And besides, I haven’t seen Sam eat with my own eyes this whole week.”   
  
  
“Oh, so you watch Sam eat now? Since when?” Corey asks.   
  
  
“Uh, since like, forever dude.” Jake says. “I watch all of you eat.”   
  
  
“You literally eat the most out of all of us.” Corey tries, but still takes a seat anyway. “But you watch us _eat_ , dude?”   
  
  
“Yeah. All the time brother. Gotta make sure you’re eating, that’s all.” He shrugs. It’s a nice silence after, Corey taking a quick snap for his story of the best friends cuddled with each other. Jake sets plates for them, snatching the ¼ filled bottle of syrup out of the fridge to rest it on the table. Using the spatula, he puts a decent amount on Colby’s and Corey’s plate, a bit extra on Sam’s plate just in case.   
  
  
“Jake, I was eating well before, nothing’s wrong with me brother.” Sam tries, but gets whacked on the side of the head with a spatula. “Ow! What the hell, Jake?”  
  
  
“The only thing I saw you eating yesterday was the last large bag of Skittles. You wouldn’t come out of your room for anything else.” He shoots back.   
  
  
“Thank man, I didn’t know the Trap House had a new personal stalker.” Sam sighs, but passes him a soft smile. “I know you only have good intentions, man. Thanks.”   
  
  
“Anything for you, brother.” Jake beams. It’s another few moments of silence between the boys, Corey and Colby playing footsie and Jake making the occasional comment about how his cooking skills have improved. Jake gets an alert on his phone, but it’s only a warning about more potential deaths from COVID-19. They aren’t that worried about the whole thing, besides, they live in Hawaii, and only three people have been caught with the case.   
  
  
So they should be fine, for now.   
  
  
“Should we go shopping today? I used the last batch of eggs and milk. And we wasted all our bread on making sandwiches.” Corey asks, and Jake nods in agreement.   
  
  
“Not to forget we ran out of drinks. And hot sauce.” Sam adds on. “Well, that settles it, a shopping trip is in order, isn’t it boys?”   
  
  
“Great!” Colby replies. “Whoever touches their nose first isn’t the one driving.”   
  
  
Ironically, Colby forgot to put his finger on his nose, and his roommates give him shit-eating grins. “Fine, but I am not bringing Jake to the store with those pants. We’re going to get kicked out the moment they see us.”   
  
  
“We won’t even walk in the store - they see us in the parking lot and a worker will be like ‘Hey, you, yeah you - you’re banned - why? Look at that hideous outfit.’” Sam jokes, making everyone else cackle.   
  
  
Jake pouts. “But I love my Patrick sweatpants. You're just jealous you don’t have any.”   
  
  
“Why would I need them when I like them better on you?” Corey grins, a light blush dusting on Jake’s face.   
  
  
“Corey - _shut up_.”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grocery shopping.

**Oahu - Walmart**

**  
10:13 AM**

**  
Current State of Hawaii - Peaceful**

**  
Death Count - 3 [ Hospital, died of a Heart Attack - Cancer - Wound to the Heart]**

* * *

  
  
Colby searched for the nearest parking but had found none, so he parked at least 50 cars away from the store, Sam bringing the vlogging camera. A shopping cart took the parking spot next to them, so Corey grabbed that, lifting up Jake and dropping him inside. 

  
  
“Oh, Corey, are you going to buy me?” Jake grins, looking at him. “How much am I worth to you?” 

  
  
“You’re priceless, brother.” Corey replies, and Jake gasps. 

“Are - Are you saying I’m free?” The Webber says, making all of them crack up. They get a weird look from the security guy, seeing as Jake is sitting inside holding Sam’s camera. He doesn’t say anything though, but the fact that he has a gun doesn’t pass by Colby’s eyes. 

  
  
Heading to the produce section, Colby keeps looking back at the guy. “Guys, the security guard over there has a gun.” 

  
  
“Don’t they normally?” Corey replies, and Colby shrugs. 

  
  
“I dunno man, I thought that's just weird. This isn’t Florida. And besides, what are they going to steal? Diamonds?” Colby says, but shrugs it off and focuses on Sam trying to lift up a heavy watermelon. It’s a few more minutes of them joking and playing around in the produce section before they head over to the meat aisle, but only picking up some bacon because that is the only good thing that they're good at cooking well. 

  
  
“I have a long, thick meat you could have later, brother.” Sam throws at Corey. “You could have some right now if you wanted.” 

  
  
Corey rolls his eyes, grabbing the hem of Sam’s jeans and unhooking the button when he catches sight of a young girl behind them, swiftly turning around to go find her guardian. The four of them laugh, covering their mouths from making too much noise. 

  
  
“What happened?” Colby asks, dropping the cup-shaped containers of popcorn chicken into the cart, smacking Jake’s hand away as he tries to open one. “Later, baby bubba.” 

“Bro, Sam made a dick joke and I grabbed his pants and I turned to the side to see who's watching-” He looks at the girl who's walking away with her mother to probably head to the toy aisle. “And she’s just standing there, watching me trying to pull his pants down.”    
  


The four of them start laughing and quickly leave the section before someone notices them. They pass the video game section and furniture and school sections, swiftly turning into the toys section. Leaning over, Jake manages to get his hands on a LOL Surprise toy, juggling them in his hands as a shopper walks away from them. 

  
  
“Why do people even buy these anyway? They aren’t even figurines. They’re toys.” Jake says. 

  
  
“You need to use your imagination, brother.” Sam replies. “That's what I had to do back in Kansas, it’s not exactly very populated there.” 

  
  
He gasps, trying to lean forward and almost tipping the whole cart over. Corey grabs it just in time, giving each other gleeful expressions. “If you had fallen over, we’d get kicked out for sure.” 

  
  
“What is it, baby bubba?” Sam asks, and Jake points to the box section, Colby pushing the cart closer and Corey grabs a huge rainbow slinky, dropping it in the child seat next to the eggs. “The ouija?” 

  
  
“No, we have like five XPLR oujia’s at home along with Corey’s shadowman one-” 

  
  
“Hey!” 

  
  
“And Colby bought one the moment we came to Hawaii.” Jake says. “The box next to it.” 

  
  
Sam picks it up, grinning. “This?” 

  
  
It’s a DIY stepping stone kit, 7 in. and a four piece set. You could paint it, and just let it sit outside to wither in the sun and rain. 

  
  
“Yeah. And the rock painting kits. And the birdhouses.” Jakes says as Sam picks them up. 

  
  
“Are we using these for a video?” Colby asks, peeking over Sam’s shoulder as he’s holding a remote controlled car in his hand. 

  
  
“Nah. I’mma still be recording, but this memory? It’s for us, brother.” Jake replies as Sam places the items in the cart. Corey picks up the bird set, reading the back of the box for a moment. 

  
  
“Oh shit, we could paint this too?” He nods his head. “Nice.” 

  
  
“Bird trap house.” Colby says, as Corey picks up an Easy Bake oven to show Jake before placing it back on the shelf. They pick up a few inflatables for the pool, Sam jumping onto what seems to be a bike meant for a seven-year-old girl and a man passes by, pointing out that it’s for little girls and Sam’s like ‘ _ I know, I am a little girl _ .’

  
  
The guy walks away.

  
  
Colby ends up going outside just to get another cart because Jake’s lazy to get out of the current one. Drops in a bunch of water balloons, a set of miniature bouncing balls and a whale plush because Sam wanted it. Heading backwards now, they reach the snack aisle and dump whatever they could get their hands on. Sam’s holding up items to make a cheesecake, and it’s mutually decided that they’ll attempt to make one together. 

  
  
Reaching the checkout area, they go to the automated checkout section and it takes them longer than it should trying to make sure everything is counted for and the group doesn’t seem like shoplifters. Sam pays the bills, since he’s earned the most in the last video - much to everyone else's protest. 

  
  
They swing by McDonalds since it’s 11 am already, and none of them are really up to making any actual food at the moment. Corey’s eating his fries in the car when Devyn calls, and his heart drops. 

  
  
He turns his phone onto silent, and Sam looks at him weirdly as Colby makes a confused face, watching in the rearview mirror. 

  
  
“Who was it?” Colby makes a U-turn to head back onto the main highway. “Please don’t tell me it was a random number.” 

  
  
“It was Devyn.” Corey shrugs, and suddenly he isn’t that hungry anymore. Their breakup hurt Corey bad, and whenever someone decided to crack jokes about their relationship he became quiet. 

  
  
“Aw, brother, I’m sorry. I know it still hurts.” Jake says, rubbing his back in soothing circles. “We’re here if you never need us. To listen, to cry, to sleep with, anything.” 

  
  
“The same goes for Sam and I. If you ever need an actual boys night out or something, if we aren’t busy, then we’ll go out.” Colby says.    


“Or if you ever need us to hook you up with someone-” Sam starts and Colby smiles, rolling his eyes. “I’m not the bae hunter for nothing.” 

  
  
“I don’t think I’m looking for a hook-up anytime soon. I’ve already got my mind on a few potential romantic interests, but I don’t think any of them are actually going to happen soon.” Corey’s cut off by shocked noises by his roommates. 

  
  
“Since when?” Jake starts. “Why didn’t you tell us anything?” 

  
  
“Honestly, those words we’re the last words I ever expected to come out of your mouth.” Sam’s completely shook. 

“I know, I’ve liked them for a long while now too. Which is pretty weird to me, in all honesty. Cause I think I liked them even when I was with Devyn.” He tells them. “I don’t wanna say anything more right now though.” 

  
  
“Touchy subject?” Jake asks, and Corey nods his head. The ride is a bit awkward after that, but the moment they pull up to the house everything seems to calm down between all of them.

  
  
Pulling the bags out the trunk, Jake smiles as he sees the rock painting kit. “We doing this today, boys? Or saving this for later?” 

  
  
“I was thinking about a water balloon fight.” Sam tells them.

  
  
“The game where I always kick your asses? Definitely.” Corey agrees. “You all better hurry up, because I want to win back my Xbox from Colby.” 

  
  
“In your dreams, Corey.”


End file.
